Power and Control
by Sweet Sociopath
Summary: A young Bellatrix is led into the darkness of the Chamber of Secrets by Tom Riddle a devilishly handsome, persuasive Slytherin prefect. -PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE- One shot, short, rated 'T' for suggested themes.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I haven't been around a while, I do apologise, I was on holiday abroad and I had awful writer's block but I go back to school next week and I'll be updating regularly (I hope).  
Little one shot I was thinking about when re-reading Chamber of Secrets based on Tom's words "You'll find I can be very **_**persuasive.**__"_** Slight difference in eras, Bellatrix here is in her first year, Tom in his sixth year while Slytherin Prefect.**

"Close your eyes," he said quietly, she obeyed immediately.  
His fingers ran along her cheek, sending shivers down her spine, she tilted her head to his touch, his fingers were cold, yet she felt the energy, his power.  
The young raven haired Witch was naive, he craved her innocence, he would corrupt it with little care or worry for her mental well being, he would make her one of his. She had potential, and he wanted it from her. She was barefoot in the common room, changed into just her night robe, he in his school clothes still, except from the removal of his jumper.  
His hands brushed back her hair as he spoke again, as soft as the last time, "I want to show you something."  
She said nothing, but kept her eyes shut, she knew better than to do so without being told. His hands moved from her momentarily, before wrapping a blindfold over her eyes. She flinched as the fabric touched her silken skin, now completely under his mercy.  
"Do you trust me?" he breathed, inhaling her scent as he bought a wave of her hair between his fingers to brush against his lips.  
She nodded without a moment's hesitation, it could begin now.  
His hand pressed lightly to the small of her back as he pushed her towards the door for him and the darkness for her, "Come."  
She was hesitant, but as he pressed a little harder to her back, she began to walk. His hands were now on her shoulders, he was strong, his fingers sturdy and reliable, she trusted him.  
"Where are you-" she began, but he was pushing open the door of the common room, it was well past midnight and she wasn't sure he was doing the right thing.  
"I'm a prefect, Bella, I'm allowed out after hours. Just keep your voice low."  
"You can do that as a prefect?" she asked quietly as his further hand slipped to hold her waist, she was still so young, so fresh.  
Letting out a mumble of a 'yes', he made his way down to the girl's bathroom, no one was in them of course. He let go of her, leaving her standing unsure of where she was. Letting out a slight noise of uncertainty, Bellatrix reached out a shivering hand. He couldn't deny a sort of fondness for the young, talented witch.  
"Don't worry," he said quietly before he hissed lowly in parsel tongue '_open' _and turned to her once more, "I'm right here."  
She moved forward, he outreached a hand which her fingers were quick to clasp as he pulled her forward. Her breathing was rapid; he asked once more, "Do you trust me?"  
She nodded quickly, her fingers clutching at his robes. She didn't understand why she had to be blindfolded, but he wasn't one to question.  
"Hold on tightly." he muttered, inhaling her once more, before with what felt to Bellatrix like he had slipped they fell, further and further down. He landed on his feet, and she clinging tightly to him, landed beside him.  
They walked through several passages and every time he spoke parsel mouth, it sounded deliciously dangerous.  
Finally he stopped, he let go of her and walked away, "Stay still."  
She obeyed and was quick to pull her robe properly over her body, shivering slightly now in the cool air of wherever he had bought her.  
The chamber was well lit and yet she couldn't see a single thing through the blindfold. Her other senses were on a high, her hearing particularly as a light thud to her right alarmed her. A slow, slinking sound came closer, she took a pace back.  
"Don't be alarmed," Tom said quickly, quietly, "this is what I wanted to show you. Unfortunately, you cannot really _physically_ see it; however, I will tell you all you need to know, this, Bella, will be the awakening of a new era."  
A low hissing alarmed her again, yet she didn't flinch, she could feel something moving near her feet, long and slow.  
"What is it?" she asked, wanting to know, to feel it, she leant slightly, but paused, "Can I?"  
"Yes," He answered her, not speaking until she was on the floor with it. It felt amazing on her skin, a snake, she was sure, except huge, thick and hard, not as soft as she expected. He looked down at her, his bright eyes on her, "Can you guess what it is?"  
She felt it a moment longer, its nose pressed to her palm, smelling her blood –though of course she thought it was simple affection, before curling around her. It was easily 5 foot long as it curled around her, she felt it's scales, squirmed enjoyably as its tail pressed to her side, ticking her slightly.  
"I don't know," she said as the large creature slipped onto her lap, over her skin, momentarily pressing to her stomach, feeling her body in an almost perverse way, "A snake, but it's not, it's too big to be a snake."  
"Well done," he said calmly, though impressed that she got it so quickly, "What else could it be?"  
She took a few moments, before she gasped slightly, "You've blindfolded me. Not because of where we are but _this, _it's a basilisk, it's why you were speaking parsel tongue, it's why I can't look at it, because it would kill me."  
"I'm impressed." He said honestly, she was quick, smart about dark magic, exactly what he needed.  
"It must be young; it's not that big yet." She said as she felt its scaled body, letting her fingers splay over it as it coiled around her.  
"It will be the key to our success in what I want to do. This will rid all those with filthy blood, there will be no more left in this school and power that Salazar Slytherin first wanted in the school –a school for those who are _trustworthy _to all should be restored. There will be none but those with pure blood in less than a decade," He said proudly, his voice strong now as he circled the girl slowly, "I ask you one thing, and one thing alone, Bellatrix Black... Are you with me?"  
"I am." She answered.


End file.
